


Bonifate

by Jaunty



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Just lots of comfort and relationship fluff!, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nothing bad about the hurt part, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: bonifate (adj.) - lucky; fortunate-----------Most people didn't appear to mind. It'd only been the teenagers and virtuous adults that seemed to have an issue with it. Benji didn't care for them, honestly. Not when he had William at his side. If the man can bring a whole room into utter silence by mere presence alone, he can surely shut one up if they start running their mouth off with nonsense.-----------A relaxing story as we look into the life of a preferred life; a much needed dream to come true.





	Bonifate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilliamDavidAfton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamDavidAfton/gifts).



> This is a piece for a very good friend of mine that's nothing but some fluff and good ol' smut (-‿◦) It isn't beta'd, I know, but I made sure to clean up any spelling/grammar errors!
> 
> Enjoy! (＾ω＾)

“And how did this came to be again?”

  
Benji glanced over at William with sharp blue eyes, the older man currently tinkering at his creation that had been scratched and mishandled to the point of nearly breaking if Benji hadn't been gentle with it. A sigh went past his lips as he faced forward once more, chin propped on his other hand. “Some fuckers thought it was a good idea to wave it around like it's a toy,” he recounted, voice strained from anger on having to deal with assholes that have more than once harassed him for one reason or another. It had been due to his interest of both sexes; and now, it appears that rumors have spread throughout town.

 

Most people didn't appear to mind. It'd only been the teenagers and _virtuous_ adults that seemed to have an issue with it. Benji didn't care for them, honestly. Not when he had William at his side. If the man can bring a whole room into utter silence by mere presence alone, he can surely shut one up if they start running their mouth off with nonsense.

 

Speaking of which, William made a low hum in his throat, putting the final touches along the arm. “I'm just glad that you're alright in one piece,” he stated as he planted in the metal plating. “This, I can most certainly fix in no time. **You**? That'd be a tad difficult~.” A playful glint in his eye had Benji going red at the cheeks, pouting at his lover with a huff. “Hey, I'm tougher than that! Not gonna let some kiddies get the best of me because of their damn ignorance.”

 

And truly, William believed him on that. More than once, Benji always had the element of surprises in store for him, pleasant or otherwise. It's what made him appreciate the shorter even more. Not many people tend to show not only their lovely quirks but the flaws that would have been kept hidden in the shadows. “Of course not~.”

  
Silence followed thereafter, William finishing up the arm then placing his tools up. “There we go...” he muttered, standing up from his chair to clean up. Benji tested his arm out, a few sparks of pain from the machinations being put into place until that familiar feeling of a limb returned to him. With a smile, he watched William coming into the bedroom. “Again, I'm happy that you're okay,” the older man said, approaching the other to sit down next to him.

 

“I've heard that some of the younger teens are...relentless in showing their displeasure of the situation at hand but rest assured, I'll make sure that their parents are to know.” Otherwise, William is to implement his own punishments but that isn't outright stated.

Benji knew, however. Instead of having a semblance of fear or worry at the implications, he only felt a fuzzy feeling within his chest. A warmth from knowing that his lover is there to protect him. “Good. I'm wanting to see those little bastards get their asses handed to them!” Both Brits laughed at the image of that, Benji having more of a hearty laugh before calming down to see William gazing down at him with fond green eyes.

 

“...What?” Benji inquired coyly, making the other chuckle then leaning down to kiss him. Benji smiled as he returned the sweet kiss, their lips meshing perfectly for a good moment until William pulled away. “How about you find us a movie to watch while I go make some popcorn? We'll have this night to ourselves to relax~.” Finding no qualms about that, Benji readily agreed as he brought himself up.

 

The house had been quiet with the children off to sleep over at Henry's house. They hadn't mind it one bit, and William's friend knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to have him relax from so many hours spent at the pizzeria. Henry's always said that William needed a pick-me-up after his wife had tragically passed away. Benji had been there since day one, ever since he started working at the pizzeria, and honestly, William didn't want any other person to comfort him the way he did. Even the children had been rather accepting of the stranger that captured their father's heart _ **(**_ _t_ _hough as expected, Michael proved difficult to please but eventually, he found Benji to be tolerable at best. “It's better that he's to think of you that way,” the eldest Afton had sighed out in embarrassment._ _ **)**_.

 

The smell of delicious, buttery popcorn is soon filling the living room and kitchen as Benji picked out the “perfect” movie, in his opinion. Even if William doesn't have a particular interest in movies, he can appreciate the movie that startled many into their beds. The title card for Halloween popped up just as William returned with a large bowl of popcorn, smiling at Benji when he wrapped a thick, fluffy blanket around themselves. Benji made a giggle as the older man planted a kiss along his cheek, green eyes focused on the screen.

 

About halfway into the movie, Benji started to feel rather sleepy and while he's attempting to keep his eyes wide open, his eyelids are growing heavier by the minute. Doesn't help that the heat from William had further lulled him into a threatening slumber that would have claimed him if it weren't for the sudden movement from the other man. “Mmm, it seems like it's time for bed~. It's late anyway,” he noted as he paused the movie, the now empty bowl placed aside.

 

Benji yawned, rubbing at his eyes to gain more awareness of his surroundings – such as noticing that he is within William's arms and being carried up to their bedroom.

 

Cuddling up to the heat, he briefly smiled as he felt his socks and sweatpants being taken off. Not a moment later did he felt William joining soon after, the blankets so much warm now that they were snuggling up together. Benji was out like a light within minutes, soft breathing growing steady as he went into a deep slumber. What eventually woke him up had been the sweetest sensations going through his body, quivering with a moan as bleary blue eyes slowly opened. It's the crack of dawn, if the glaring red numbers of the alarm clock but what first gripped his attention was –

 

... _Oh, fuck_.

 

Benji let out a breathy moan as he widened his legs to have William more room to work with, tongue pressing against soft folds to work on having it wet. A low hum rumbled from him as he pushed the wet appendage deep into him, tasting the sweetness that was his lover. “Mmm! W-Will! Ahh... Shit,” the shorter male gasped out, reaching down to take hold of short brown locks and slightly tugging when that tongue kept plunging into him. The slick sounds are absolutely lewd, but Benji finds it as nothing but pure arousal.

 

William pulled his tongue out to focus on licking along the folds and clit, flicking at it then wrapping his lips around it to create slight suction. Because he's been initially caught by surprise, Benji's orgasm rapidly approached until he let out a lovely cry as he released, the knot snapping and making his toes curl in ecstasy. A pleasant ache settled along his muscles, panting softly as William rose up to his knees, chin and lips glistening from slick. With a glint in his eyes that Benji swore illuminated in the darkness, the taller male lowered to kiss at his lips, allowing Benji to taste himself. A few moans erupted from him, arms wrapping around William's neck as they made out in bed.

 

“Ha... Good morning~,” William greeted with a grin, Benji playfully rolling his eyes. “Morning. Should definitely have you as my personal alarm clock instead of that crap.” He gestured over to the clock that's gratefully off alarm since both were off. While William would wake up early regardless to catch up on paperwork, he decided to take Henry's advice to heart and take it easy for a few days. He isn't wanting his friend to take the majority of work but if the other man said it had been alright, William isn't complaining.

 

Just as Benji is about to coyly suggest to go all the way, his stomach chose to growl at that time. Blushing, he huffed as William laughed. “C'mon. I'll make us both a hearty breakfast to start the day.”

 

Sure, it may have been a little too early for breakfast but honestly, both men didn't follow the schedules of meals that would be considered healthy. Because of their demanding work that asks for more attention than usual, it wouldn't be unusual for them to only eat a few snacks along the day before eating whatever is for dinner that night before heading to bed. Henry has definitely chastised them for not eating the appropriate amount of meals but what is he to do? Even he has suffered the sporadic schedule of rare full meals – there's even been an occasion where he hasn't eaten at all!

 

Because of that, Benji believed that having a full breakfast is a sign of good things to come. Placing his sweatpants back, he followed the delicious smell of food cooking and sizzling, sitting himself down in front of the television. The phone rang but Benji couldn't care to answer it. Not when William himself stated that he's to retrieve it. A moment passed until Benji subtly leaned over to listen carefully.

 

“...That is correct. I'm afraid your son has participated in harassing my lover and nearly broke his arm. I had warned him time and time again for his behavior but if he isn't to rectify himself, I would have no choice but to call the authorities.” Silence followed before William chuckled, no doubt having the parent on the other end shivering at how sensuous it sounded. “Yes, yes. I'm sure it won't happen again yet I've been told this previous times and -- ”

 

William licked his lips with an acknowledging noise, bringing the wired phone over so he can tend to breakfast. “Mhm. Alright then. I'll be _courteous_ for now, and let your son run free. But remember: the minute he acts up or harasses Benji again, I will call the police regardless of what you say. Yes. Mm, alright. Bye.” The phone returned to its place, William sighing as he scrambled the eggs. “You have to admit...” He didn't turn when Benji spoke up from the doorway, having to walk in just as he finished the conversation. “...That these kids get their behaviors from their parents. Only those kids that keep misbehaving are being babied by their parents since mummy and daddy always have excuses for their obviously angelic children.”

 

The taller man had to agree with that, laughing at Benji's words. “Indeed. I hope you don't believe that I taught Michael to be a little brat sometimes.”

 

“Nah, I know you haven't,” Benji hummed, moving over to lean against him. “I just know that he hasn't really gotten over his mother's death. That sort of thing happens with people his age, and it's not too unusual for him to turn his grief against someone.” William knew upon firsthand experience. The poor boy had been so overcome with depression that he hadn't exited out of his room for days on end. Elizabeth had been the driving force for both father and son to escape from their grief, Benji helping with William personally.

 

Small chatter went between them for a moment until breakfast is served. As aways, Benji thanked him for the generous meal, taking his time to savor each piece. William didn't believe so but whatever brought a smile and joy to his lover's face...

 

After breakfast, William said that he's going to step out for a moment to check on his children and Henry. Benji replied that he'll wait for him and with a kiss, he placed the dishes up to be washed later before returning back to his spot to watch whatever's on television. First watching the news, Benji watched some good old cartoons until the door can be heard opening then closing. Soft lips are felt atop his head, prompting the shorter man to glance up with a smile. They both cuddled along the couch, not really focusing on one specific channel until Benji found himself being kissed.

 

A moan came from Benji as he's now kissed along his neck, his human arm wrapped around William's shoulders. It didn't take long for himself to be naked below the waist, gasping from the cold air nipping at his legs and the area between. William rose to stare down at Benji as he laid along the couch, lips quirked up in a light that could be described as twisted but Benji knew better. In William's eyes laid a certain softness. An inquiry as if wanting to know if he's wanting to continue or not. When given a brief nod, the other wasted no time in diving down, raising Benji's shirt to kiss at that adorable abdomen before coming down to his prize. Licking his lips, he leaned forward to further eat the other out, resuming their time upstairs.

 

Benji moaned loudly, freely since it's no one but them within the house. He opened his legs as much as he could with the couch being not open as a bed. It wouldn't be the first time they've became intimate here, but there's honestly no better session to do than on the warmth of their bed. William possibly had a similar thought where, after a few minutes of sucking along the folds, he rose up to his intimidating height, taking Benji in arms to head upstairs.

 

It had been all the blur for Benji, not realizing just where he was until he's finding his shirt coming off along with William's. He had seconds to marvel at William's body just as he swooped down to kiss Benji. The kisses were bordering on sloppy yet they managed to keep a rhythm, especially after William brought his fingers down to slick them along Benji's sex. The other male's breath hitched, mechanical arm reaching up to join its counterpart around William's neck. After making sure Benji is comfortable, William pushed in a finger, making Benji keen at the feeling. It wasn't big as his length _**(**_ _oh god, Benji can just feel himself quiver at the thought of it_ _ **)**_ but it's more than enough for a pleasant stretch at his insides. Even more so when another digit is added, having him coo at the feeling. “William...” he breathed out, the man hovering above him grinned as he pumped his fingers at a steady pace.

 

Slick noises are heard as William reached deep within the second knuckles, adding a third that had Benji crying out from the stretch. Legs opened as much as he could, Benji's hips are rolling to gain friction from those fingers and have them touch at that wonderful spot that will have him seeing stars! William's lips are felt along his shoulder, nipping and eventually, biting down into the soft skin. It's hard enough to draw blood, having Benji whimpering in delight with the pain mixing with the pleasure from being fingered.

 

William pulled his fingers away, chuckling at the whine erupting from Benji's lips. He reached over to the bedside drawer to fish out the lube, nearly empty from their numerous intimate moments. Reaching down to unbutton his pants, he did away with the pesky garments to show his large erection, nestled in brown curls. Benji's mouth _salivated_ upon seeing the delicious length, watching as William coated it in a generous amount before tossing it away then reaching down to kiss Benji, affectionately more than usual. The knot within Benji's belly coiled and tightened with each kiss and bite upon his body, wet entrance quivering in anticipation of what is to come.

 

Soon enough, Benji can feel the thick head of William's erection. It nudged at the opening until it's pushed through the initial resilience.

 

“ _A-Ahhh!_ ”

 

A breathy cry erupted from Benji, insides hot and wet enough to have William groaning at the feeling of it around his length. Inch by inch did he slowly push in, not looking forward to making this any less enjoyable for his lover. Once reaching to the hilt, Benji held onto his shoulders now, blue eyes appearing lovely in the light from the window. With a smile, William pecked at his cheek before starting to move. Slowly at first, his hips rolled to test out the waters until he sped up to a consistent pace that isn't necessarily rough but definitely not gentle, either. Benji's sweet noises fueled at his arousal, driving him to continue this pace until the other is finding himself impatient by it.

 

And speak of the devil, those slender legs are wrapped around his waist and there's a pout at those cute lips. “...M-More, please?” Benji begged as he started to move with William in a near desperation to match his speed.

 

“I want to feel all of you... Just ruin me! I'm...I'm – **Ah**!!”

 

Benji's cut off when his lover started to move at a near fervent pace, skin smacking against each other and fluids mixing together to create such lewd noises between them. The air is thick with sex, and the heated gaze William's giving to Benji is making him just feel as though he's on cloud nine. He's clutching to the other as though he's a lifeline, walls tightening around him as he felt rather close to his orgasm. “W-Will! I... Ah, fuck!”

 

He cursed the more William pounded into him, roughly now that had the bedpost nearly banging on the wall. Those large hands are bruising at those hips yet Benji didn't mind. He **adored** having these marks along his body. They are claims from Mr. Afton himself. The man who is the talk of the town and managing to capture the minds of many, whether by intrigue or dread.

 

“Hope you're ready for me, love~,” William rumbled out, nuzzling his face into Benji's neck to press warm lips along it before finally achieving a release that shot his hot load deep into him. Benji nearly _screamed_ as his heated seed settled into him, letting himself go as he squirted even with himself being filled, further dirtying them both. Both men settled onto the bed _**(**_ _well, more like William atop of Benji_ _ **)**_ as they laid there to catch their breaths. Benji let out a breathless chuckle as he felt fingers running through his fluffy mohawk, nuzzling into him as they took in the afterglow.

 

Once they've both calmed down and the pleasant soreness is now taking place, Benji purred as William maneuvered to lay on their sides and his length still buried into those warm folds. Their lips met to engage in a sweet kiss, one that often eased Benji into believing that William retained this love for him. A love that he never thought possible with one of the owners of the pizzeria.

 

He's always had his eye on William, and while he is doubtful that his lover could say those three precious words without difficult, he knew just what William is attempting to communicate with. The kisses, the fluttering touches along his naked body... Even the piercings along Benji's ears are met with adoration rather than hesitance or disapproval. This has been a quaint, small town that isn't used to the rowdy types and appearances yet William welcomed him with opened arms. He just wanted to lay in his arms forever...

 

* * *

 

Christmas dinner had been exhaustive but enjoyable with all manners of dishes, even some from their home country then having to open the gifts that were once neatly piled under the tree. The children are joyful in their ranges of gifts, immediately leaving Benji and William together to try out their presents.

 

William smiled as he took hold of his love's hand, bringing it up to kiss at it then bringing Benji close to embrace him. Benji took this gentle moment to inhale this lovely scent that only William can have.

 

“Daddy!” Elizabeth's voice rang from the living room. “I found this little black box from behind the tree! It's for Benji!” The minute the description of the box reached Benji's ears, William went red and he immediately stood up, clearing his throat as he rushed to where Elizabeth was. “Lizzie? Lizzie, let daddy have the – Elizabeth!” Benji can only blink as he heard the child squealing in excitement in which she's running around the room, apparently knowing what it could be since she's watched a few shows with similar objects.

 

His thoughts are confirmed when Michael entered the kitchen, going to fetch a can of soda before smirking at Benji. “Good thing I got to know you, dad~.” He calls William “Father”, so that would mean...

 

Benji watched him go before chuckling, cheeks never cooling from the redness that's coloring them and bringing about a bashfulness that'll no doubt remain for the rest of the day. Once William caught Elizabeth, both laughing from the results of their game of tag, Benji hummed out as he popped a biscuit in his mouth.

 

“Yes, Will. I accept~.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if any of you are wanting one or if you just enjoy this story! I'm at [celestialvexation](http://celestialvexation.tumblr.com/) if you're wanting to leave a comment or idea!


End file.
